


Miracles Of Holidays

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: Romance Months [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 110 words or less challenge, All The Ships, Christmas Fluff, December Fanfic Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: Daily drabbles for December, each on a different Miraculous couple!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Romance Months [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545697
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. Bloom (JuleRose)

The day they'd met back in kindergarten, she had always known they were meant to be more than friends.

And today, she, Juleka Couffaine, would confess her love for best friend Rose Lavillant to Rose herself in the park as they ate ice cream from Andre's. There, love would bloom.

* * *

There, Juleka was finally able to confess her feelings, and thankfully enough, Rose felt the same way in return.

And as the two girls shared a kiss, Adrien, Marinette, Luka and Kagami all high-fived and cheered for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will shock you guys :)


	2. Clutter (ChloKim)

Her life had always felt messy and cluttered. She was alone after that horrible day as Miracle Queen, with nobody in the world left to help her. But soon enough, he did, even if it was as his superhero alter-ego that she didn't know about until the big reveal.

And today, Chloe Bourgeois would be marrying her soulmate, Kim.

* * *

"So, how long do you think they're gonna last?" Alix asked Max and Sabrina.

"I hope it's forever!" Sabrina exclaimed. "They're so cute!" she swooned, looking over to where they ate cake together.

"Unsure," Max added. "But I agree with Sabrina here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, guys! In this universe, everyone becomes friends (except Lila) with Chloe in the end, they're all with her now! Lol.


	3. View (Ladrien)

As she swung across the city, saving a villain with her teammate and close friend Ryuko, Ladybug couldn't help but stop as she passed by his house.

What a beautiful view it was from the rooftops to gaze at Adrien Agreste.

* * *

And she may have sneaked into his room. And they also may have made out for fifteen minutes.

Thank God Gabriel hadn't caught them, but Ryuko had definitely saw them together and sent pictures to Viperion, Rena Rouge, Carapace and the others.


	4. Warmth (Lukagami)

Despite how degrading and harsh her mother had been towards her from everything from responsibilities to her physical appearance, she knew she was okay with him by her side, in warmth.

And as Kagami cuddled Luka on a couch, sipping on her cup of their favorite hot cocoa at their favorite coffee shop, Spots & Tails, she only felt better.

"Luka?" she spoke meekly. "Why do you love me so much?"

"Because, it's simple," he breathed sweetly, moving her bangs away from her face to kiss her on the forehead, down to her lips and cheeks. "You're you."


	5. Mouth (Fila)

No matter how much she would like to admit it, the words would never come out of her mouth in a million years. Not in this lifetime, at least.

In the blink of an eye, Lila once had eyes for Adrien, but now for his cousin, Felix.

* * *

Down at Spots & Tails, Lila met Felix, face-to-face.

"So," Felix began, clearing his throat as he sipped his tea, "Why did you call me here, Ms. Rossi?"

Lila moved closer, now on her hands and knees above him. "You'll see." she giggled in a sinister tone.


	6. Fruit (Malix)

As they'd been out at the store and looking for apples with her brother, the shopping part had been nothing short of a disaster. But as for now, while both of them actually made the pie together?

Alix and Max were 100% a-okay.

* * *

Putting the pie onto the table a few hours later, Alix asked, "I hope strawberries are good in a pie with chocolate and not just dipped in it melted."

Max's surprised expression once he took a bite worried her, but she became calm again once he spoke to her. "It's delicious, Alix. Well done."


	7. Strength (LadyNoir)

Her entire body was destroyed, aching, and burning and she was out of breath. She never expected for her own mother to get akumatized into Mad Queen, but it was happening for reals. She was absolutely hopeless.

But as Ladybug looked over to where Chat Noir was standing, strength took over her battling senses and she felt empowered once again.

* * *

Once the Mad Queen had been defeated, everything seemed to go back to normal. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

As Tom ran over to hug and pick up Sabine, he looked at the two heroes, saying, "Thank you, Ladybug. You're not bad either, Chat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a fic with Sabine getting akumatized into the Mad Queen, in case anybody was interested. Let me know in a comment what you think! Until tomorrow!


	8. Self-Love (Adrienette)

To be together, they had to learn to love themselves before loving each other. Being with their past partners taught them just that.

And as they patiently waited to get ice cream from Andre with their friends, Adrien and Marinette knew that this was destiny.

"I'm happy for them," Alya smiled to Nino, who licked his own ice cream. "Aren't you?"

"Totally," Nino beamed. "They deserve this happiness. Especially my dude Adrien."

And anyone could know that, judging by the looks on their faces. The moment couldn't feel more right.


	9. Favorite Song (DJWifi)

Watching their entire friend group dance like this and get crazy as a group, all enjoying each other never got old.

And as Alya shot him that sweet smile and a wink, he couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear himself.


	10. Abstract (NathMarc)

After Ms. Bustier had paired them together for the school artwork contest once Marc had officially joined the class with Nathaniel and the others, they were both determined to win together. And so they did.

It was no wonder Marinette had put them together that first day they met.


	11. Embrace (LadyNoir)

On top of the Parisian rooftops, on a couch to be moved by the movers' company into an upstairs apartment the next day, Ladybug and Chat Noir cuddled each other in a tight squeeze as they fell asleep peacefully.

Luckily enough, neither of them woke up when Rena Rouge pulled out her phone to send pictures to their teammates.


	12. Someone You Love (Adrienette)

The assignment for writing class had been to write about someone close that you loved dearly. And everyone else had chosen either family members or close friends, but Adrien felt like he didn't have anyone in mind.

But then, it struck him. He would write about the love of his life, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	13. Window (Ladrien)

She'd just saved him yet again, and was now bringing him back to his home through the window, safe and sound.

"See you soon," Ladybug whispered into Adrien's ear, turning away and soaring through the city on her yo-yo to leave.


	14. Animal (DJWifi)

Every time there was a new animal at the zoo, they were always first to go with her little sisters; and the four of them always had good times together.

Although there was that one time Nino chased after Ella and Etta when they ran throughout the zoo, and Alya stood by and laughed. Foul play on her behalf.


	15. Bicycle (Lukagami)

Since him and his sister practically loved bike riding, he thought it would be good to get a tandem with her. Juleka and Rose had already done it, after all.

They surely had fun, but it was no question Kagami was embarrassed when she realized her legs were too short to reach the pedals. Poor thing.


	16. Winter Coat (Myvan)

Even though their major size difference didn't let them fit into each other's clothes as easily as they'd like to, they didn't care and still did it anyways.

Together on the street with the rest of Kitty Section-plus Kagami, Mylene felt safe next to Ivan, even in the cold and harsh winds of wintertime.


	17. Favorite Movie (Adrienette)

Even though it wasn't his favorite movie ever, Adrien did and would admit Marinette had good taste in what she's chosen for tonight.

"Ready for Mulan?" she called from the living room, as he was in the kitchen.

Adrien smiled at that, responding with, "Whenever you are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette would be Mulan trash and nobody can convince me otherwise.


	18. Insect (Malix)

No question, Alix was different from the rest of her friends. Especially in the sense where she wasn't afraid of insects, and was actually interested in them.

"Hey, Max, look at this!" she practically howled.

Max's only response to the bug she'd put near him was a banshee-like screech, making Kim burst into laughter as he stood nearby.


	19. Cowboy (MariChat)

While out Christmas shopping for her friends, Marinette was confident that she'd done good. Exhausted, she decided to reward herself by going to the winter fair.

It was definitely worth it, absolutely because of how hard she laughed Chat Noir flew off of the mechanical bull like a wannabe cowboy.


	20. Blue (NathMarc)

As they created their newest comic, they got into a debate over how many colors were in the rainbow. But Marc knew he was correct, because indigo still very well did count.

"Indigo is right after blue," he muttered under his breath, hoping Nathaniel didn't hear. "Uncultured swine."


	21. Cozy (Adrienette)

On Adrien's first Christmas with the Dupain-Chengs, they'd decided to stay downstairs and watch movies, leading to them falling asleep, warm and cozy as they snuggled up together.

Sabine and Tom smiled at them warmly, snapping several pictures to send to Alya and Gorilla for their future wedding.


	22. Holly (ChloKim)

Usually, she always acted like the female equivalent of the Grinch at Christmas, but now, she was all holly-jolly in her Santa outfit at the hotel and happy.

Although she and Sabrina definitely embarrassed Kim when they started scream-singing 'Jingle Bells' for almost thirty minutes nonstop, to which Kim shut Chloe up with a kiss.


	23. Winged Creature (Cheesecake)

They weren't winged creatures, unlike expected. But the gods of creation and destruction.

Tikki and Plagg had always been together, and as they watched their now-engaged holders sleep in the mansion's bed together, they smiled at them, and then each other once more.

"Now that they're together forever, I guess we are too," Tikki sighed wistfully.

"Why sound so disappointed, Sugarcube?" Plagg asked the red kwami. "That's sounding like a great thing to me!"


	24. Building At Night (LadyNoir)

"You ready for the bells to ring?" he asked.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir with a confused look, but a wry smile could still be seen on her face. "But, we just got here minutes ago, at 10:00. It can't be midnight yet, can it?"

"They say time flies when you're having fun," Chat shrugged. _'And in five, four, three, two...'_

"It's Christmas!" Ladybug exclaimed, jumping up and pulling him with her, landing a kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Kitty. I love you."


	25. Gathering (Adrienette)

"It's Christmas!" were the first words they heard from up inside her room, making them run downstairs like little children to where Marinette's mother and father were.

Sitting down around the tree with both her parents, along with their friends and their families, Adrien and Marinette smiled foolishly at one another as they blew kisses.


	26. Angel (JuleRose)

Now that they were age twenty and officially together, she could call her name whenever she wanted.

Because, with or without the angel wings on the back of her signature pink shirt, Rose would forever be Juleka's angel.


	27. Connection (MariChat)

As they loved the other sides of each other, maybe, them being together this way was what was best for now.

Looking out as Chat Noir left her balcony and flew over rooftops, using his baton, Marinette sighed dreamily and wondered about the whereabouts of their relationship.


	28. Pose (LadyNoir)

While they'd officially announced it on their social media not in costume, their debut on Nadja's show would be with them in their uniforms on Valentines Day.

Adrien and Marinette alike both knew that the entire city was buzzing about the new baby Agreste, and they'd be posing for pictures soon enough.

"So," Nadja asked Ladybug and Chat as they sat down on the couch. "What's the important news you have to share about your baby, Mr. and Ms. Agreste?" the city had already known their identities for a while, so it was no big deal to say that.

"Well..." Ladybug smiled. "We're having a baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different universe to the next-gen I have on here already, so Adrien and Mari were like, 27 when she was pregnant and 28 once their daughter was born. Just for clarification.


	29. Portrait (Platonic!NathMarc)

Out of pure favor and excitement for his friend, Marc had decided to do a watercolor portrait for them just this once.

The whole talk that day was about how great Nathaniel and Sabrina looked in their wedding portrait, especially from Chloe and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, in this universe (my FFN next-gen, uploading it to here soon), Nathaniel and Sabrina weren't together very long lol. He does end up with Marc. Two days left, we're in homestretch! Rae out!


	30. Bottle (Lukagami)

She'd only done it for one reason, and that was to delight her new sister-in-law Juleka as they went out to do sand bottle art together.

And unfortunately for Kagami, she'd spilled her sand all over her clothes. To make matters worse, Rose had taken several pictures. Dang Luka for not stopping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day, guys! I know I've been late with some updates, but either way, this final month of writing for December has been fun. I can't wait for the end tomorrow! And spoiler alert; our favorite couple will welcome their first baby.


	31. Fresh Start (Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've done it! The ending of December, 2019, and this decade has officially come to an end... and boy, has 2019 been a wild ride for me! I've met so many of my great friends this year, officially gotten into writing, and so much more that I'm sad to see end but excited to continue into another great year (and decade probably). And unfortunately, the other thing that must come to an end is this story... but don't worry, it's all happy endings! Enjoy some fluffy Adrienette for the fallout!

They'd had trial and error before right now, but all of that didn't matter anymore. What did was their newborn baby girl, born today, whom they both alike loved too much for words.

On July 14th, Madeline Sabine Agreste was born to Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette ran her finger along the apples of her daughter's cheeks, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Oh, Adrien, isn't she just beautiful?"

Adrien smoothed his wife's hair, kissing her forehead and then her temples with a smile. "She is, Bugaboo. We did good."

Adrien and Marinette kissed one more time, just before looking down at the new baby Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Baby Adrienette is here! Lol. Also, their daughter's birthday is in fact, Bastille Day, France's version (I think) of the 4th of July in the US. I did that because, I myself was born the day before the 4th. Stay peachy, everyone, and hopefully you'll all come back in April for Adrienette month (coincidence much?)! Until another time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for following along on this ride with me! It has been so much fun! Stay peachy and bug out; see you all in Adrienette April!


End file.
